Surrender Serenity
by Blue Cascades
Summary: “And the seven angels blew upon their trumpets, unleashing the soul and power of the unborn.” The rise and chaotic fall of Neo Crystal Tokyo. A New spin, twist, plot, and appraoch to Sailor Moon in the future.
1. Treason of the Chancellor

Surrender Serenity

_"And the seven angels blew upon their trumpets, unleashing the soul and power of the unborn."_

Chapter 1- Treason of the Chancellor

            Walking down the lighted corridors of the crystal kingdom, the woman with long blonde hair that dangled from two neatly tied buns, followed the sound of her name being called. As she entered each hallway the noise grew louder; the name "Serenity" was being called. Before entering the last narrow hallway door, the woman looked at herself in the mirror just beside the door. She fixed her golden crown and touched up the red lipstick on her lips. Reaching for the door, it opened before her, giving her a little jump of fear. 

            A short man opened the door and greeted her. "Good day my Queen, the Chancellor has been awaiting your arrival." He said, removing his silver hat and bowing to her on his knees. 

            "Thank-you. You know, you don't always have to bow before me. Its getting so repetitive." The Queen barked and shifted past the bowing man into the room before her feet. 

            It was a large circular room decorated with enlarged and shining silver crystals, each cut in a jagged and natural way. The ceiling was also covered with identical crystals. Closing the door behind her long swaying white dress, (clumsily almost shutting it on her material wings) she walked to the center of the room where she saw a man sitting in a common chair next to a throne. The man was very tall with long silver hair and aqua blue eyes, just like the Queen had possessed. He was dressed in an elegantly designed white suit with a single crystal as a broach. He was very handsome. 

            "Good day Queen Serenity." He said holding out his hand for her to grasp. "How is Prince Darien these days?" 

            Serenity pursed her lips and slightly rolled her eyes. "Darien is doing fine. However, he continues to argue with me that it is time we have our first child. I'm not ready to have a child." She seemed rather annoyed and took the man's hand, which lead her to her throne and desk. 

            "Well it _is_ written in Constitution that the Queen must bear her first child in the fifth year of reigning. Just to remind you, you're coming quite close to that point." The Chancellor stated. 

            "Chancellor Quartz," Serenity raised her voice, "I don't suppose you have called me here to ridicule me on my parenting decisions? Have you know I could easily remove you from Parliament." 

            Chancellor Quartz took a step back, sat down in his seat in front of her large desk, and pulled out a folder, which contained various documents from Parliament. "Here," he continued, "I have the written documents from the Senate regarding Bill 900."

            Serenity cupped her face with her hands. She was obviously not in the mood to sign off another bill. A faint whine came from the crevices of her fingers. Chancellor Quartz placed the Bill in front of her and smiled as if he was a child looking for something from their parents. 

            "What does the Bill regard, Chancellor?" Serenity questioned him, taking out a fine tipped pen from the desk. 

            "To increase the Militaries ammunition to a higher degree of Crystech." He answered quickly. 

            Serenity's eyes were now bulging from her head. She grinded her teeth and looked as if she was about to explode. Her fingers gripped the paper violently and she shook the pen like a knife in her left hand. 

            "Chancellor, you do realize that the Neo Crystal Military is at its highest level of power and ammunition? Any higher than we could cause world destruction with these weapons." Serenity had kept her temper to herself thankfully. 

            "My Queen, Neo Crystal Tokyo's power level needs to be higher," he said hesitantly. "We're the center modern power of the world, we need to be stronger— its our duty as a nation." 

            Serenity slammed the Bill down on the desk, creating a massive echo throughout the room. Chancellor Quartz nearly fell from his chair. She gave the handsome man a vicious stare, somewhat cautioning him to get out of her presence. 

            "Neo Crystal Tokyo is mine for ruling and I will not have these dangerous amounts of power in this country." She explained sternly. "We've already been warned once before by the U.N and I will not stand to have it happen again. Now, do I make myself _clear_?"

            Chancellor Quartz exhaled slowly, regrouping his documents back into the folder neatly. Standing before Serenity he scrunched his face in an evil way, glaring the Queen in her bold blue eyes. Bowing quickly before her, he stepped down from the pulpit and walked towards the door, throwing his long cape over his back. 

            "Quartz! I'll arrive in the Senate by noon tomorrow. Have them know I will be present." She shouted to the opposite end of the room. Chancellor Quartz opened the door and nodded his head slightly before leaving. 

            Serenity turned on her monitor system and dialed an extension into the system. With a mature mans face answering the phone, a glimpse of a smile appeared on her face. The man had dark blue eyes and midnight blue hair. 

            "Serena?" Darien asked. 

            "I'm coming home, we need to talk." 

****

Walking slowly down the front garden path of the center-based palace of the Neo Crystal Kingdom, Serena found herself tired and stressed from yet another irritating day of being the head of the throne. As she passed through the garden, in a delightful way, thousands of flowers opened their multicolored pedals and leaves to the Queen as she passed, swaying their natural fragrances and pheromones into her nostrils. She breathed in the pheromones with sheer elegance, relieving partial stress from her tense body. The night, however, still was young as she gazed up into the open starry sky lightened by the silvery rays of the enchanted moon she once called home. And home it was. A part of the queen's heart still lied upon the destructed ruins, which were made thousands of years ago by the notorious and evil Negaverse. 

            Grinding her teeth and remembering the many years ago when she had finally destroyed what was left of the Negaverse, a small tear from her deep blue eyes cascaded down her cheek and into the nearby fountain. The churning waters of the fountain glowed a faint aura of silver before subsiding back into the water molecules. Only a tear from a celestial queen had the power to do this to the natural elements. Finally, she had reached the open entrance way to her earthly palace. It was beautiful decorated in crystals, which shined a brilliant multicolored hue. Along the front path way of marble floor and matching walls decorated carefully with silver silk material and portraits, the front entrance was engraved with thousands of mystic creatures, gods and goddesses, the universe, and also Serena's most favorite carving of the Moon Kingdom when it was in its days of youth. Passing the engraves and various wall decorations commonly found in palaces, the young queen made her way up the two way staircase and walked through a massive archway. Closing the gigantic doors by the press of a computerized mechanism, she walked into her private home. A wispy sound of water trailed behind her as the closed doors slowly began to disappear for security reasons. 

            Upon entering the secured home she found herself in the main hall. Lighted with unusual torches, which burned each and every color of the rainbow, Serena called out to her husband, Prince Darien. Echoing her sweet voice down the hall and into the main sitting area, a man of great intelligence and natural masculine beauty appeared. His thick jet-black hair fell over his midnight blue eyes, giving him a rather seductive and sexual appeal. With his hands placed softly on his bare and open muscular chest, water, which looked as if placed on his abs purposely, ran down his body and sunk into the fine material of the white showering towel. His muscles bulged hard, causing Serena to have a dreamy look across her face. Smiling, Darien signaled for Serena to come to him, and she did. Opening his large arms to his wife he held her between them and kissed her gently on the lips. 

            "What's this seduction for?" Serena mouthed softly with a tone of laughter in her voice. But still she continued to eye his body from the feet up. Every square inch of him was uniformly tanned and defined, hairless on the chest and face. 

            "Let's just say it's the way you make me feel… my Queen." Darien replied. With a quick snap of his fingers a thick red rose appeared in his right palm. Giving the rose to her through the grip of his teeth, Serena accepted the gift with sheer pleasure. 

            Serena's face began to blush extremely. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she could feel the cool sensation of Darien breathing down her neck. She grasped the muscular physique of his back and moved her hands lowly around him, turning in a clock-wise motion. Darien began to hold her with a much stronger grasp as he slowly kissed her tired and tense neck. Serena began to slowly exhale into a more progressed breathing level. 

            Finally, Darien removed his lips from her neck and whispered softly into her ear. "It's late, lets go to bed." 

            Serena smiled, yet she still had one more thing to tell him, something important, and something she didn't want to prolong before anything else happened. With the touch of his hand in hers, her feelings and emotions drifted from her, filling her body with a more loving and relaxed sensation. She couldn't tell him her thoughts, not now; but what exactly was she worrying about?

            As they walked together to the bedroom, Darien began to remove her daily clothes and simply dropped them to the ground. Serena had no care in the world up to this point. She stopped, kissed him, and led him into the room and shut the door behind his bare backside.  

****

Awakening in the midnight, finding herself wrapped closely in Darien's arms and silk covers, Serena detached herself from her husbands grip and covered her naked and slender body with one of the silk sheets. With the rays of the moon as her only light source in the bedroom, she followed them to the nearest window and balcony. Opening the sliding Japanese doors, she walked out onto the landing and looked down upon her sleeping kingdom. Turrets, towers, buildings, and houses of crystalline architecture shined their outdoor lights into the night sky. They often flickered as if it was a magical forest filled with thousands of timid fairies. Continuing to stare out into her world she heard to balcony door open as Darien walked out with a matching silk cover. It ran tightly against his naked body, once again revealing his masculine and appealing physique. 

            Serena could feel the muscular arms folding her into his body. The sheets slightly fell from her shoulders, as they did for him, almost revealing their full naked bodies. 

            "Darien, the sheets," Serena panicked. 

            "Its fine, I've set the invisible shield, no one can see in." He answered then began to kiss her down her neck. Serena breathed heavily. 

            Cautiously, Serena still observed the perimeter, but soon enough found not only herself naked, but face-to-face with Darien once again. His natural charm and appeal was getting the best of her that night. Before Darien was able to land a kiss upon her lips, she covered his lips with her index finger, signaling him to save his love. 

            "Chancellor Quartz was once again interrogating me today about me unbarring a child," she began.

            Darien rolled his eyes and placed his hands firmly on both of Serena's shoulders. "Us having children is none of his damn business as far as I'm concerned." He said sternly. Serena noticed his fists were clenching harder by the second. "And plus, we already know what the future will bring us for parenting." 

            Serena's face began to redden and her eyes narrowed nearly to a close. "Sweet Rini," she whispered, "I'm just afraid if I bring her into this world something bad will happen again. Children shouldn't be faced with that type of chaos and disorder."

            Darien smiled briefly and went in for another kiss. When finished, he raised his hand to his eyes with a puzzled look upon his face. "Whose that?" He said, pointing down into the flowery garden courtyards. ****

            Serena turned herself around and looked over the balcony. Realizing it was a military recruit because of his emblem patched on his uniform of the Neo Army, she ran to the bedroom at a quick pace. "Darien!" She called behind her without making eye contact or halting. "Release the shields to the courtyards!" 

            Darien took quick action and set the shields to an automatic drop down over the courtyard, imprisoning the recruit in his flowery cage. With flashes of blinding light from inside the bedroom, Serena once again returned to the balcony, except this time in a full disguise and form of the Eternal level of Sailor Moon. Running as fast as she could to the end of the balcony, she jumped high and soared through the sky with the opening of her majestic white-feathered wings. Into the night she flew like an immortal phoenix or any other majestic bird of the skies. Then, once she had spotted her runaway prey in her private courtyard, Sailor Moon came in for a landing. Placing her boots on the ground and folding her wings over, she walked slowly towards the hiding man. 

            "There's no use hiding you fool." She announced into the vegetation. "If you value your life I suggest you show yourself immediately."

            For the first few seconds of waiting there was nothing but a desperate silence Sailor Moon wanted to abolish. Finally after another few minutes or so, the bushes began to rustle a few years in front of her. Running towards the bushes, Sailor Moon stopped in front of a cloaked man.

            "Reveal yourself now, recruit!" She demanded, narrowing her eyes with anger.

            The man did as he was told and unmasked his face to show a young boy behind the cloak. 

            "I see, a juvenile we have here. What is your purpose here and how did you surpass the guards?" She snapped, kicking a stone away from her feet. The boy paused; Sailor Moon was becoming inpatient. "Answer me damn it!" She spat, causing the delinquent to jolt backwards. 

            He bowed before the disguised Queen. "I was sent here to collect a higher grade of ammunition for the military." He explained quickly in order to keep himself on good grounds with the warrior. 

            Sailor Moon gritted her teeth with frustration, knowing exactly what he had taken from storage. "Return the Crystech ammunition _now_!" She bellowed. 

            The boy reached into his pockets and took out what looked to be mechanical pieces of thin and transparent particles of crystal. Each one a different colors, adding to an amount of seven pieces. 

            "I strictly told Chancellor Quartz that no higher grade of ammunition was to be used in the military. If the United Nations discovers that we have this power behind our hands then we're done for." She continued to argue in a more responsible tone of voice. "You know, I could have you killed for committing treason against myself for this?" 

            The boy stuttered his words and was unable to reinterpret them from his mouth. The power of the woman before him made him tremble under his thick night robes. Sailor Moon reached out her hand turned the boy around and ripped him from his identity by removing his emblem off of his cloak. 

            "Now go," she said as her last words. 

            The boy did as he was told and exited the private premises of the warrior queen. Within minutes, Serena was back to her normal state, except clothed and the rage inside her body was intensified. She wiped the perspiration from her forehead and made her way back to the balcony. After each step was taken she began to grow weak. The bones in her body were stiff, along with her muscles; each and every pain gave her second thoughts onto having a child. Reaching the final landing she found Darien who was waiting patiently for his wives return. 

            He stepped up from his chair and looked upon her, realizing she was fixated on the amount of stress she was dealing with. 

            "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. 

            Serena paused, wiped off the rest of the built up perspiration and made way for the bedroom. Glancing back at Darien she began. "Treason upon myself has been made and I think its about time another Chancellor will be elected." Giving a sarcastic smile to Darien's horror-struck face, she opened the door and escaped into the dark bedroom alone.

- **End of Chapter**

Definitions

Crystech- Much like the rainbow crystals, possessing their unknown yet intense powers, these mini microchips are the sole ammunition for the artillery used in the Neo Crystal Tokyo army, but strictly for times of sheer chaos. When the seven are gathered, all of different color, they come to create the much higher level of power known as the Silver Crystech, much like the Imperial Silver Crystal, except not even reaching the limits the true crystal possesses. The Crystech ammunition stays hidden within the palace. 

_Note: I do not own any part of "Sailor Moon" or its characters which is produced by Bandai in Japan or its Manga Artist, Takeuchi Naoko and her works of "Pretty Solider Sailor Moon." All rights and copies do not belong to me, except characters I may have created or other various items mentioned in this fan fiction._

              



	2. Termination for Treason

Chapter 2- Termination for Treason  
  
Skies of fury storm and destruction reigned upon the shimmering and lively city on the centerfold island of Japan. The clouds rumbled violently causing the earth below to shake and crack within the core of the island. Animals and all vegetation quickly became scarce as soon as the clouds above opened in a spiral motif above the center-based kingdom of Crystal Neo Tokyo.  
From the depths of the castle within, surrounding it in a circular formation came the rays of seven powerful and colored energy sources. Cries. Deaths. Anguish and destruction was the only personified voice below inside the suffering and falling kingdom. Repetitive flashes of bright lights scanned across the closed eyelids of the weary dreamer. Sarina tossed and turned her body, sweating and crying out to a lost soul she could not see. As she continued to dream she could feel an internal ripping within her body near her genitals. Her screams grew louder as she envisioned her kingdom around her coming to a tragic end. Giving one last scream from the tearing feeling, she finally opened her eyes to the mid morning sun, eyes flashing with panic.  
  
*  
After the disturbing and spontaneous dream which visited her mind that early morning, Serena found herself shaken and disturbed with internal and unexplainable fear to the meaning of her encountered nightmare. Moving very slowly in the morning with a constant pounding in her temples, she managed to bathe and dress herself according to her appearance she would be making in the Senate later on that day. Draping a thin layer silk material dress around her body, which tied up from the back, and fixing her hair up into a single bun of curls and frills, she applied all of her essential garments of the appraised queen. But after all her work to beautiful herself even further, the constant image of her nightmare haunted her mind within. Just what did it mean?  
After a few short hours with Darien in the palace, Serena had notified her escorts that she would be ready to travel to the senate. Retrieving their respected and honorable queen, the two escorts followed her pleasantly down past the palace and into the built in Senate. Once her first foot was placed onto the red carpet of the massive senate, all eyes were placed onto her ravishing power and beauty. Standing to their queen, aligned according to their occupation, the members of the Senate followed their Queen with their eyes. Serena passed them and nodded with slight common courtesy. Standing on her altar-like podium, just a few feet away from Supreme Chancellor Quartz, she organized her papers, and rearranged her podium to her personal satisfaction. Moving closer to her microphone and projecting her image onto the screens across the walls, Neo Queen Serenity began.  
"Good day Crystal Neo Tokyo and representatives of the International Warfare Government." She said pride and true, fixing her eyes onto her people and representatives. "As your Queen and trusted leader, I am expected to fulfill my duties of managing this strong and tested country we live within. My duty is to protect us from war, terrorism, political disruption, and failing economics which can make a negative impact on our country we all call 'home'." She continued, bowing her head to her speech notes.  
Now the Senate was beginning to become curious and apprehensive as to the meaning of their Queen's rare presence. Was the country in mere danger or political distress? Heads turned, whispering conversations began.  
"According to our written constitution, the country may not exceed over a certain amount of ammunition and power which could solely decide the fate of the kingdom, and most importantly, the world. Stated under Bill 777 'The Military Powers of Crystal Neo Tokyo may not, and will not exceed the limit of the six powers of the "Crystech" ammunition. If weaponry exceeds this amount and upgrades to the "Omega Silver" level, this could cause mortal danger and world disruption. Under no permission from the Queen, elected Supreme Chancellor, or the Senate, will this level of ammunition be given permission for usage. If matters of this law are not strictly followed, the Queen, or, International Government, may take matters into their own deal and authority depending on the crucial impact it may has or will have on the world.'" Neo Queen Serenity took a large gulp in her throat, and closed her eyes, then quickly gained her full attention to the nervous Supreme Chancellor who sat in his assigned podium next to her. Wiping his head of sweat, his mouth twitched drastically.  
The Senate and its members were now at the edge of their seats waiting for her next comment. Her lips opened, the Senate moved closer.  
"Supreme Chancellor Makoto Quartz, did you or did you not advise one of the Military recruits, of which I have terminated personally from the army, to set off into the restricted areas of the Palace to retrieve the six parts of the Crystech ammunition gages?" She asked him sternly, keeping her royal calm and stance as if nothing else so severe had been committed.  
Quartz looked at her with complete disbelief upon the subject and realized that his Queen, his loyal advisor, was not there to pass and sign a confronted bill. Fear spread through his body as he strode himself gently to the podium.  
He muttered with a low undertone truthfully, "Y-Yes, m-my Q-Queen. But my actions can be explained with substantial evidence and meaning." He added quickly in order to make himself seem not as guilty of his unlawful actions.  
As soon as he admitted upfront with his act of treason, the Senate now placed their many eyes onto the guilty and trusted Chancellor they had elected. Staring him down with a vicious glare, he shook within the knees to his hands.  
"You are aware that this was a sole act of treason not only against myself but also the country and world?" Neo Queen Serenity stated with a high tone. Her lips quivered and deep bright blue eyes grew smaller and narrow with anger.  
"Yes, but—"  
"There is no 'buts' when it comes to acts of treason this severe! There is no place for a man who is so dishonest within our government to commit this! Now explain your purpose as to your treason." She interrupted rudely slightly showing the power she had over the now timid and guilty man.  
The Senate continued to watch as the International Reps began to take important notes into their computers. They watched and waited for his reasoning.  
Quartz finally took a full stand to his podium, relaxing himself as to not appear nervous in front of his own government, which entrusted him greatly. "I am aware that the acts I have performed have been acts of sheer treason, and I was not elected to do so. For my act was only an act of desperation to secure this country we live in. The world is entering a cautious stage of corruptness and disruption. I had only advised this military recruit to trespass and retrieve the ammunition so that our military would be able to defend the country at all times." He explained quickly in order to not keep the Senate, or the Queen waiting for an excusable explanation.  
The Queen slammed her fist down onto her podium top forcefully, sending a shocking and intimidating appearance to the Senate. For they did not know the true potential power she had possessed. "TREASON IS TREASON!" She screamed, sending Quartz to hide behind his podium. The Senate jumped. "And it is my duty that this country follows international law and rules of artillery possession. What you have committed is non-excusable.  
"My Queen… I am aware of my treason and I agree, but I also apologize!" Quartz begged, becoming weaker on his podium and speechless.  
"To the Senate, Representatives of International law and Government, as well as the citizens of Crystal Neo Tokyo, it is under my authority and decision to fully terminate and dismiss Supreme Chancellor Makoto Quartz from our Government. Makoto Quartz, you will willfully accept this and no longer obtain your identity as a neither Chancellor nor Politician. I furthermore ban you from continuing on in other parts of the world. By doing so I sentence you to life imprisonment and possible Capital Punishment." The Queen said. Quartz feel back in his chair as his identity slowly drifted away from his name. The Senate eyed him viciously.  
"You will soon be accompanied by the highest guards of the Capital Prison located just east of the Kingdom in the Pacific. As well, your accomplice and former Military Recruit will be sentenced to a lower degree of punishment. As well, in compliance to Bill 778 'At any time when one of high power is terminated or dismissed from Government, a new potential candidate politician will be appointed or elected immediately by the country,' a new Supreme Chancellor will soon be elected by our general public and Government." The Queen explained thoroughly to her government. She could see thousands of nodding heads before her. Snapping her fingers loudly before the Senate, the two front doors opened as two highly equipped men entered the premises, heading in the direction of the sentenced ex- chancellor.  
Seizing for his two shaking arms, the men grasped them in their hands and carried him forcefully down the red carpet of the Senate. Quartz moved with the men quietly and slowly with a constant nudge by their hands signaling him to walk quicker and to stop dragging his feet. Taking one last look into Neo Queen Serenity's deep blue eyes, Quartz clenched his teeth with fury and sheer anger with her because she had not given him a chance to speak and explain himself fully, but treason was treason, and it was not tolerable within the kingdom or the Queen's courts. With a loud bang the doors closed; Neo Queen Serenity took one last stand to her podium and gave her last parliamentary duty.  
"Now I speak before the country." She began, grasping the sides of the podium. Camera's focused in on all sides and angles of her body and face causing her to become slightly apprehensive. "To all candidates, citizens, and politicians, a new election will be held one month prior to this date. If no candidate rises to the election after one week then I will take matters into my own hands and appoint an individual of whom I feel best suits this occupation of great responsibility and honesty."  
Taking one last bow to her people, Neo Queen Serenity closed her eyes briefly and stepped down from her podium. As she walked down the red carpet all she thought about was her dream. Maybe the sentencing of the Chancellor was the first step to future chaos within the kingdom? Troubled and disturbed she left the Senate quietly and found herself fighting internally with her mind.  
- End Of Chapter  
  
Note: I do not own any part of "Sailor Moon" or its characters which is  
produced by Bandai in Japan or its Manga Artist, Takeuchi Naoko and her works of "Pretty Solider Sailor Moon." All rights and copies do not belong  
to me, except characters I may have created or other various items  
mentioned in this fan fiction. 


End file.
